


新婦

by sssail1280



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280
Summary: 战国ABO，beta信长×omega光秀。





	新婦

织田信长纵马至门前才勒停下马。她拍开光秀伸来要搀扶她的手，在上边留下没干透的红印。她的步伐有些踉跄。明智光秀吩咐一旁的下人：“去叫人做准备，殿下受伤了。”他说罢便跟上信长。他比信长高出不少，跨一步就快赶上信长两步，很快就追上了她。这身披铠甲作男人打扮的人就快脱离少女时期了，却在某些时候总表现得孩子般不讲理。“殿下，信长殿下。”他拦在她面前，“您的伤口必须立即处理，不要再任性了。”

“那是敌人的血。”

“不，那就是您的血。”

“你是狗吗？鼻子真够灵光的。”信长骂骂咧咧的一甩手，噗通坐下了。她可能是真的快到极限，头颅低垂不再看他。“不准告诉阿浓。”

“夫人也正在为您担心，为什么要瞒她？”

“本来你也不该知道的。”

光秀坐在她身边，信长袖口滑出的血很快洇湿了一小块地板。信长的呼吸很重，光秀也努力无视了。 他取出一把匕首递给她，信长看也不看的拿过甩地上。那是她出战前在光秀的房前掷下的，只有他们知道其中的意思。光秀在她回城以前只是等，拇指一遍遍拭过银亮的刀锋，什么都没有做。他又浪费了一次看似馈赠的机会。 

“下雪了。”信长忽然说。

“您是指快要下雪了吗？”

信长摇头。“正在下了。”

她看向光秀。“以后把你自己收拾干净再来见我。”光秀不吭声，连串脚步已经朝着他们所在的地方越来越近，光秀向她告退，她没有理睬。 光秀遥遥望去一眼，她又在凝视天空了。 

雪先是在战场飘零，延后几日才降在城内。信长肩上中的那一箭避开了要紧的地方，取出箭簇后敷药包扎后只需静养一些时日就能恢复，但是以后每逢阴湿寒冷的天气可能会泛起酸疼。这可能是个逃跑的机会，光秀若有所思望向庭院。然而他最后一次逃跑的时候，亲自来捉他回去的信长可是断了一条胳膊，也不见她的马术逊色几分。

光秀是作为她攻下又一座城池的战利品，在宴席上被献给她的。织田信长没有表露任何得到稀有品的欣喜，正相反，她勃然大怒。beta无法标记omega，这是众所周知的生理结构决定的法则，她认定这是个侮辱，不仅是对她的，还有对她至今没有生育的妻子的。光秀本是个武士，在战败暴露身份后竟被当成金贵的赏品呈上供人赏玩，他犹处于愤怒中，可是席上的掌权者甚至比他更愤怒。“谁出的主意？”她放下酒盏，“存心要败我的兴致吗！”怒骂后便拂袖而去，只留下众人和光秀跪在原处。这是清醒的怒火，她在见过斋藤道三之后便宣称今后一生不再饮酒，杯中所盛的都是清水，这次也不例外。光秀回想她方才的神情，她身上有种竭尽全力去压制什么所造成的阴沉，与他无关，是长时间积攒下来的，只不过在今日爆发罢了。这时的织田信长作为女人，作为beta，作为抢走弟弟继承权的姐姐，去背负一切看来还是很勉强。

信长睡在他的房间里。她不肯去见浓姬，出于没有人清楚的理由，光秀却猜到了。她睡着的样子也是眉头紧锁，很难想像几年前她还被尾张的人们叫做傻瓜。光秀半夜去换了干净衣物，就一直守到现在。他想看看信长的伤势，看她这次又是从什么样的厮杀里逃过死亡的垂眸。信长的衣领被她自己扯松开了，可能是发热，待会要叫人再给她诊断。光秀嗅到血痂结在皮肤上的干涸气味，还有布料微微粗糙的触感擦过鼻尖。他挪远了些，重新从熟睡的信长身上看见站在交界处的孩子和成人重叠的影子。幼童的圆润从她两颊逐渐消失，袖管里伸出的修长双手能看见骨骼的朦胧痕迹，白玉雕刻般的脚跟踩进尘埃里溅满污泥，越来越难洗净。然而他依旧能从高处看她，信长总是那副不变的神情。

那时也是同样的神情。信长在林中冷冷注视逃跑失败被捉拿住的他。“我知道你也讨厌我，那没什么可说的。”她在马背上气得发抖，“但是只要我活着，没有我的允许，谁都不能踏出这座城一步！不管是谁都不行！再有下次就杀了你！”光秀望着她的眼眸，想起童年在故乡听闻过的一场大火。灼热，饥渴，无情的火焰。

信长从背后制服他，仿佛这样剧烈的行动完全不会撕扯她的伤口。她从什么时候醒的？光秀根本没听见她掀开被子的声音。他的异样立即被她发现，出乎他的意料，她只是捻着手上从他脖子沾到的湿黏冷汗犹豫了一瞬，就去解他的衣衫。“我还能让你这样大摇大摆出去吗？”她咋舌，“唉，这天可真冷。”

确实很冷。他躺在冬日潮湿冰冷的地板上，暴露在空气中的皮肤冒出小小的疙瘩。信长垂眼舔舐自己的食指，唾液失了口腔内的温度后很快变得冰凉。没有太多时间留给她们，很快就是信长晨起的时间段。信长没有触碰他颈后的腺体，更没有打算来任何让身体升温的前奏，摆明了是速战速决的架势，光秀从她奔赴战场那天起就没被解决的情热对她而言不过是有点棘手的突发事件。

“这才进去一根怎么就湿成这样……真下流。”

光秀花了好一会儿功夫才认清她的脸，他的神智已经不太清楚了。即使是beta也能与omega建立类似临时标记的关系，可是信长始终没有这么做，她碰光秀的方式就像用软布擦拭玉佩，那是为了维持玉的光鲜所采取的必要手段。光秀从头到脚都透露着这个讯息：他到现在还是个干净的处子。信长的指甲最近没修剪，手指上有很厚的茧，插进去很不舒服。光秀在她的第二根手指没入身体后咬紧牙关，还是没藏起微弱的呻吟。信长仅用手指冷静的穿刺他，她的长发拢在一侧，脖子的柔和线条都显得没什么温度。光秀试着把注意力集中到别的地方，他去听屋外的声音，这个清晨寂静得像所有声音被雪覆盖，偶有簌簌滑动的声响，或许是屋顶欲坠的积雪。

信长的手指掠过狭窄甬道内的某一处，在过多的停留后试探性的轻轻按下，光秀的喊叫声哽在喉间。抗拒感再一次的涌上心头，信长在他挣扎前牢牢钳制他的小腿，“别乱动。”她俯身时一缕头发从耳旁滑落，垂在光秀的唇边，他侧头就能吻到那缕头发。他不敢。也许是觉得光秀的模样有趣，她笑了笑。信长此时的神情过去说不定只有浓姬见过，甚至她都没见过。他因为这陌生而慌乱，过了好一会儿光秀才觉察那鼓噪的杂音是他的心跳，随着血液四处奔流。一大团松雪从屋檐滑下，那响动惊得他绷紧了身体，层层叠起的快感被搅动后一阵阵的发麻。他完全没碰自己就毫无征兆的跌进高潮，像月亮坠向大海，浪潮连连卷起白花。信长在他身上随手擦掉他的精液，赤脚走到廊下，伸手去握了一团雪，又岔开手指让它们扑落。

她回头，光秀已经从地上撑起身体，遇上她的视线便被灼烧般撇开视线。

“您的伤、”他是先发出声音的那个人，“请记得叫人重新包扎。”

信长摸自己的肩膀，有新的血迹透出来。她不再看他，去唤人来给自己更衣。她的手上现在只有白雪的冰凉了，像苔藓般迅速生长，掩去待熟果实曾留下的汁水。她打了个喷嚏，被自己手指上褪不去的战争味道呛得连连咳嗽。

而光秀只是久久的坐着，慢慢将脸掩进掌心里。


End file.
